zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Most Romantic Honeymoon
Not a single cloud in the sky that day. Just sun shining bright across the sea as a cruiser was traveling towards Oceanic Vista, a tropical paradise known for its beautiful landscapes, fancy hotels and wonderful peaches. In short, it was exactly what Judy Wilde was looking for regarding her honeymoon with her new husband, the handsome and daring fox Nick. The rabbit´s heart had been full of joy for a week already. Before their wedding, the two top cops at the ZPD had been busy at work with a few dangerous missions, like arresting a murderous and corrupt politician from Little Rodentia called Jenner. After those, there couldn´t have been a more perfect relief from it than the happiest day in both of their lives. Judy and Nick were the kind of mammals that honored every vow they would make, and they wouldn´t even dream of breaking them. They were like that when they joined the force, and now they were that even more when they had made their wedding vows. Both of them had discovered an unique kind of friendship in each other that could´ve only led to a romance like that. Even from the start, their bond had been so close and caring that it was no wonder that they´d eventually intend to marry each other. Nick had always hoped deep down that he´d find a healthy and loving relationship like this. As the boat was approaching its destination, Judy was standing by the railing, looking at the island on the horizon. She could already see the palm trees, the shores and the tall buildings there. “It looks so great. Not bad for a honeymoon paradise for the two of us”, she smiled, as Nick stood by her side. “Yes, I´ve heard so many great rumors about it. They say that there´s even a garden around the hotel, with birds, reptiles and tropical fish on display there. I can´t wait to see that”, the fox held his bunny wife close. “Certainly. I hope we could also check out the bazaar there for shopping, and the pool area at our hotel late at night, it looked so romantic”, Judy thought. “We will check them out too definitely. Anything for my long eared princess”, Nick held her by the waist, causing her to giggle. “Oh, an entire week here with you, my darling….it´s going to be really something”, Judy felt like she couldn´t hold her excitement. As the boat had almost docked, Nick pulled out his phone. They wanted to take as many selfies and photos in the Oceanic Vista as possible and send a few to their friends too. “Here we go! Our first selfie here”, he said. Judy smiled warmly at the camera in the phone while Nick subtly kissed her a bit on the cheek. The photo they took gave also a very good view of their paws, which had their wedding rings on them still. Both of them still shined just as bright as they had in their wedding, and would be doing so for the rest of their lives too. “Looks like the we´re here. Time to go”, Judy said as the boat had docked. Nick nodded. As they started to head out, he carried Judy´s bags like a gentleman as he always did. Whenever Judy didn´t have luggage with her that much, he could also carry her too. The rabbit couldn´t resist that, even when she didn´t feel tired. Many happy mammal tourists were strolling across the streets of this tropical paradise as Nick and Judy headed towards their hotel. It was a classic holiday resort-style hotel with a great view to the sea and good air conditioning. Nick did the booking around the reception, which fortunately didn´t take as much time as their unforgettable visit at the DMV. After he was done, he led his rabbit wife to the right room. The hotel room was quite the nice one. There was an appealing tropical scent all around it, with several fitting house plants there, along with a nice fireplace, comfy beds, a fridge, clean floors and four spacious rooms. Both Nick and Judy looked delighted at what they saw. “I love it!” the young Mrs.Wilde hopped to the bed the same way she did when she moved in to Grand Pangolin Arms. No matter how fancy or cheap her room was, she always appreciated whatever place she got to sleep in, especially with the fox man she loved. “The moonlight will look great from here, I´m sure”, Nick checked out the balcony of the room. “Oh….I can´t wait for our first night here!” Judy was ecstatic. “Well in a place like this we most certainly won´t get bored during our visit. So…what do you want to do first in here?” Nick asked his wife. Judy thought of it for a second as Nick put down her luggage. “How about we check that garden first, then go check the area for shopping? We can save the dinner and the pool later for the evening”, she suggested. “Good idea, honeymuffin. Wherever I go, I always love to see the beauty of nature, especially when the most beautiful thing I know in the world is present there”, Nick smiled gently. “Always such a sweet talker, aren´t you Nick? Well, no matter what I find in the shopping area, even it´ll pale in comparison to this wonderful big orange teddybear that I have as my husband”, Judy playfully glomped him. “I understand, Carrots. Let´s go, as long as it´s this sunny”, he said. Judy grabbed her sun hat and shades from the table as she headed out with her husband, both of them holding paws together. As the two walked across the hotel floor, the other patrons there couldn´t help but smile at them. Many couples were in the hotel, but none of them looked as happy and affectionate as they did. For the first day of their honeymoon, it was going to be a great one. The garden near the hotel was like a mix of the Rainforest District, a Japanese garden and actual zoo. With its palm trees, archways and bridges over the water, it looked gorgeous even from afar. Judy admired all of her surroundings there greatly while she and her beloved husband looked around the garden. The place was just like she had imagined it being. “It´s like just in the ancient times when we hadn´t evolved into where we are now”, the rabbit said. “The weather´s just perfect for a visit here too”, Nick noted, following his wife. On the garden were also exhibits for tropical birds, fish, insects and reptiles. Toucans, parrots, snakes, crocodiles and many more were visible in their exhibits for all to see. “Oh, those are so cute!” Judy noticed a couple of affectionate parrots. “They´re called peach-faced lovebirds”, Nick looked at a sign near the exhibit. “Sounds a lot like you”, Judy joked, to which he blushed. The biggest exhibit of them all had the largest crocodiles Nick and Judy had ever seen in their life. It was a big and spacious one with a waterfall there too. “Officer Higgins said he once wrestled about 12 of those during an incident in the river. Claims that a furious hippo is ten times more dangerous than any crocodile”, Judy told. “Well, he´s right”, Nick nodded. With the summery and tropical atmosphere in the area, Judy was enjoying the place, and so was Nick. It is no wonder the hotel garden was one of the most popular spots for visitors at the Oceanic Vista. “I´d love to show this place to our future children too. I´m sure they´d enjoy it too”, the rabbit thought in her head. With his phone, Nick took a lot of photos of the place, and another one with both him and Judy near a gazebo. Luckily, from the garden there wasn´t a long way to the shopping bazaar. Nick escorted Judy across the streets, where the shops were located. From clothes and jewelry, everything she was looking for was at sale there. The fox stood by her side as she checked the shops. “Such pretty vases. Even Sahara Square doesn´t have as beautiful ones as these”, Judy looked at the wares of a vase merchant. As she was about to check what the winemakers had to offer, Nick surprised her. During her shopping spree that had lasted for several minutes, Nick had bought something for Judy that she placed around her neck. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. “Oh, it´s gorgeous!” she gasped as she noticed what Nick had bought her. The diamonds of the necklace had a slight purplish hue to them. “It reminded me so much of your eyes, so I had to buy them. So shiny and beautiful”, Nick looked deeply into the eyes of his bunny wife. “Thanks, sweetheart”, Judy gave Nick a peck on his cheek. After checking the winemakers, her husband bought two bottles while she went to get a new swimsuit from the store next door. But Judy wanted to buy something for the fox too. From the same store where she bought a new bikini for herself, she noticed a couple of nice-looking summer hats for males on the other side of the store. The rabbit checked them out, until she found one that she thought fit Nick well. Paying a couple of dollars for it, she went outside and put it on his head. “How do you like it?” Judy asked, showing Nick a mirror. “I love it! I had always wanted to have one of these. Thanks, bun bun”, he patted Judy on the back. “You look so handsome in it too”, Judy said. Just like the garden, the shopping area had met her expectations. More and more, the rabbit was feeling like she was truly at a honeymoon paradise with Nick by her side. But she knew that the parts she was waiting for the most were just ahead. “So….where do you want to spend the dinner tonight?” she asked. “Definitely at the highest floor of our hotel. It´s very close to the pool area too, and gives a nice view to both the garden and the sea”, Nick said his opinion. “Very well. In a few hours, we should get prepared as soon it gets darker”, Judy nodded. She wanted to see the sunset itself from the restaurant in the upper floor. “Can´t wait”, Nick said, as the two started walking through the beach towards their hotel hand in hand. He was looking forward to getting more romantic with the closest friend and the only true love in his life that night. As the sun was setting, the restaurant in the hotel was full of mammals dining already. Like the finest restaurants in Zootopia, it had a romantic atmosphere with elegant furniture and even a dance floor underneath the crystal chandeliers. Nick escorted Judy towards the restaurant too as they emerged from their room. He had put on the same tuxedo he had on during their wedding, while Judy wore her strapless red evening gown that showed off her shoulders beautifully. It was one of those dresses Nick loved to see her wear the most. An anteater waiter escorted them to their tables, where they soon made their orders. For starters, Nick picked the best seafood platter in the house while Judy had feta salad. While eating, Judy looked in amazement at the sunset through the window. It looked just as mesmerizing to her as Zootopia did when she first paid a visit there back in the day. “You know, of all the moments I´ve experienced in my life, the ones I value the most are those that I spent with you. I feel blessed to have such a brave, loyal and beautiful woman as my wife”, Nick looked at her during their dinner. “I feel so blessed to have a man like you too. The way you smile at me, hug me and protect me when we´re in trouble…it all makes me feel that special feeling that only my special someone could give me”, Judy winked her eyelashes at him. He could see that she had put on her best makeup on them too. After finishing their starters, Nick moved onto his entrée, which was fish and chips. Judy on the other hand had the house special, which was thai red curry. For dessert, both of them tried out the banana pie that the waiter highly recommended. “That was all delicious. Ah, how I love to slowly spend time in this place with you, with no hurry in the slightest. We could have fun in this place all night”, Judy thought. Nick nodded. As he saw the couples on the dance floor, he felt like it was time for the two to join the fun there too. “Shall we?” Nick bowed chivalrously and kissed the paw of his rabbit wife. Of course, Judy couldn´t resist the offer. Just like during their wedding waltz, Nick was great on the dance floor. One of their favorite romantic ballads was playing on the background, which helped make the atmosphere even more sweet than it already was. “It´s just like during our first date”, the rabbit remembered fondly what had happened almost three years ago. She hadn´t forgotten how Nick had asked her out during her 25th birthday, and how she accepted. While Judy knew she would enjoy the date, she didn´t expect that it´d lead to something so wonderful. “We haven´t gotten rusty at all ever since that”, Nick smiled. The song was slow, but very heartwarming in tone, which fit perfectly with the waltz on the floor. Nick and Judy kept on dancing there as long as it played. After it was over, Nick led Judy off the floor as he held her paw gracefully. They went to pay the waiter their bill. “Thank you for this wonderful dinner, my dear”, she said. “Well, it was the perfect fit for a night like this”, Nick noted. Two hours later, Nick and Judy went to check out the pool area of the hotel. Before they´d go to their room for the night, the young lovers wanted to have a moment together in the pool. Luckily for them, there weren´t anyone else at the moment in the pool, so it was another private moment for them to enjoy. Holding hands, Nick and Judy walked to the pool in their swimsuits, ready to take a dip. “I always thought you looked so good in those speedos”, Judy nudged the fox a bit playfully. “And so do you now in your new bikini, bunny”, he responded. Calmly, they both descended to the pool. As usual, they splashed each other a bit teasingly, until Nick caught Judy lovingly in his arms. “How about we swim together around this pool a few times?” he suggested. “Yeah, why not…but only if you give me a piggyback ride during that”, Judy grinned. She loved it every time Nick did that to her. The fox nodded, as his wife´s wish was his command. In the pool, Judy could feel both the cooling touch of the water and the warmth of her loving fox husband. As much as she enjoyed the former, the latter feeling always brought out something special in her that nothing else in the world could. As their round through the pool was done, Judy grabbed Nick by the waist. Holding him, they both went underwater, where they could see only each other in the lights of the pool. Judy didn´t let go of her fox, who instead gave her a kiss on her twitching nose. She smiled and sighed softly out of pleasure as they surfaced. With her ears flowing freely as she surfaced, Judy was a gorgeous sight among the splashes. She felt literally like a fish in the water. Feeling a bit tired after the swim, she went back to Nick´s arms. Her fur felt appealingly soft to him even after getting wet. “That was…wonderful”, she sighed, with some water still in her ears. Time went on at the pool too, until it was time for the two to return to their room. Midnight had fallen finally at Oceanic Vista, which looked gorgeous from the hotel room balcony. Whether it´d be the garden, the streets, the beaches or the waterfall, it was like a real paradise. Nick rested on a couch near the window, where he could see outside. He was wearing nothing but his striped boxer shorts, similar to those worn by Gazelle´s tigers. Judy always thought he looked handsome in those. The rabbit herself had put on her beautiful black negligee nightgown as she went to join him on the couch, taking a look outside too. “It looks even better outside at night than I expected. And to think an entire week is ahead in here…not complaining at all”, Nick said. “I´ve had the most wonderful first honeymoon night tonight. Thanks for everything, Nick”, Judy still clutched the diamond necklace the fox had given her. It was only one of the many things she was thankful to him about. She couldn´t wait for the future years married with him. No other friend had given her the same trust, care and loyalty as Nick had. The fox had certainly proven worthy of being her husband. “Thanks to yourself too, Judy Wilde”, Nick smiled, which warmed Judy on the inside greatly. She really liked the sound of that for some reason. She sat onto his lap, and placed her soft paws on his shoulders. “Can you believe it? Only three years ago I conned you for ice cream, and now we´re a happy married couple on a holiday paradise like this. Man , people can change a lot indeed”, Nick thought. “Change a lot…or maybe their true self eventually breaks out”, Judy said. Deep in her heart she knew Nick had always been like that on the inside. “Well, you´ve certainly been true to your adorable self from the start, more or less”, Nick gave his wife a loving hug. Judy´s smile turned into a more sultry one as she nestled her body closer against Nick. “Ah…when I´m in your arms, I feel like the happiest bunny on the planet. No matter wherever we are, that is the only place where my heart can feel being at peace”, she said calmly. As his paw touched her, Nick could feel the calm but strong beating of Judy´s heart. That really showed how she was feeling at the moment. “All the hard work we´ve done in our lives before this day makes moments like this worth it”, he said. In a few seconds, Nick and Judy started a passionate and loving kiss unlike anything they had ever done before. Kisses this intimate and intense only happened during mammals´ honeymoon nights. Judy´s paw thumped the couch as she was really enjoying the kiss. She didn´t want to stop anytime soon. “Finding love in you was the best thing that has ever happened in the life of a fox like me”, Nick whispered to her ear. After their kiss was over, Nick carried Judy to the comfy bed near the couch and turned off the lights before joining his wife. “These days recently with you…they´ve shown me what being at the peak of happiness is like”, Nick said gently as he wrapped his paws and tail around the rabbit. “I love you, my snuggly fox”, Judy sighed with her eyes closed. Holding her tight, Nick gave Judy one more kiss before falling asleep. For their first honeymoon night, it couldn´t have been more affectionate. Category:Remakes Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories